Hero
by FireDragon218
Summary: The final battle has arrived and the gang is ready to take on the Fire Lord. As the battle goes on what will happen when Katara falls into harms way? Zutara SongFic. Adorable but sad. Review Plz.


Hero

Fic By: RedDragon218

Song by: Enrique Iglesias

Song Title: Hero

Rating: T

The last battle has arrived. The gang has arrived at the Fire Nation to take on the Fire Lord. Zuko had returned with Azula as she had promised. An unexpected hero will be born. Zutara!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero_

Everything happened to quickly to understand. They had finally made it to the Fire Nation. Aang had mastered all the bending arts and completed his Avatar State training. He was fully ready to take on the Fire Lord. The last few months had been trying. After the fall of Ba Sing Se it seemed as if all the hope that was left, was gone. As Aang recovered from the lightning strike that Azula gave him the gang few back to the Southern Air temple for Aang to work on the Avatar State.

It was difficult since Aang had to take many breaks from the pain in his foot and shoulder and the feeling of tiredness that came often. Through all of that Aang completed the training and was now ready to finish the elements. Through the time of Aang's training and their searching for Joeng Jeong, Sokka, Toph would say that Aang and Katara seemed to be distant with each other. Aang and Katara would never actually admit it but it was true. Aang was trying to keep his mind clear for when it was time for him to master fire he would be able to not have the fear of hurting Katara, and so he could use the Avatar State quicker if the time ever came. Katara had a different reason. Her thoughts were all jumbled up and confused. She never spoke of this to anyone, especially Sokka for he would have her head for it. Her thoughts were tied around the ex prince. Or now the ex banished prince. When they had been down in those tunnels with the crystals he seemed different. More human like, not a hotheaded, determined bastard that he had been all the way to the North Pole. That idea didn't last long like Katara was hoping. His sister had to pop up and change him back into what he was, making him betray his uncle and take over the city.

Well the gang with all their dilemmas they finally reached the place were they had met Jeong Jeong, only to find the place destroyed and deserted. It seemed that once again, hope was slipping out of their grasps. Aang would not stand a chance against the Fire Lord if he did not know how to counter the fire attacks with fire itself. The gang went through all the possibilities of finding a teacher but all the ideas were pointless. Then the idea man stepped up. It was the most freighting site and sound to the rest of them as Sokka pointed out that they could save Iroh and have him train Aang. After a while of thinking the plan was considered, with a very worried Sokka, even though it was his plan. So the gang got back to Ba Sing Se and somehow managed to find Iroh and bust him out, without any signs of Azula or Zuko. It ended up that the two had already left to return home to the Fire Nation.

Here was the gang now. Standing in front of the large doors that lead to the throne room. It had been difficult for them to get here. Iroh had to cut down Azula so Aang would have strength for his battle. It was a sad sight to see an uncle cut down his own niece, if you would call her that.

Aang looked pale as he stood staring at the doors. Turning he saw Toph, Sokka, Iroh, and Katara ready to go in. This gave him a little more comfort when a few Earth Kingdom Warriors gathered in the halls behind them, making sure that no Fire Nation soldiers found they way in to help their Lord.

The large doors flew open with a bang from the large gust of wind that Aang had created. There, behind the curtain of flames sat all mighty and powerful looking was the Fire Lord. Another slight feeling of comfort came at the thought of the solar eclipse that was going to happen shortly. The gang quickly focused in on the wall of flames, ready to begin the battle. A blast was heard behind the wall of flames. Aang had fear in his eyes as he saw the flame wall hurling towards them. The heat was unbearable until Aang extinguished with a powerful wind from his staff. Aang thought they were going to get a second to recover from the heat, only to find the Fire Lord standing right where the wall of flames had been, a fire blast already aimed at Aang. A water whip took the flames from the air. The anger filled eyes of the Fire Lord landed on Katara. With the chance, Aang and Toph attacked with a high amount of force. Toph sent large sized boulders at the Lord and Aang attacked with the fire Iroh had taught him. The Fire Lord dodged both with ease. Katara joined in on the attack as they all went in for another round.

The switching off of attacking and defending went on for sometime. The Fire Lord never seemed to tire as Aang and the others were becoming drained of their strength. Through all of the fighting, no one noticed the struggling shadow near the walls. Another large wall of flames was coming towards them and Aang could barely hold up his own flames to counter it. Sokka had fallen from a bad burn to his leg and arm, leaving him unable to walk. Toph stood next to Sokka, protecting him like Iroh, who seemed to disappear from the battle, had told her to.

Aang was becoming desperate for relief from the heat and strength of the wall of fire. Katara was using her water but was finding it was being evaporated faster than she could use it. Glancing over she saw Aang losing concentration upon the fire that was blocking the other. Katara bit her lip, making it bleed as she dropped her water back into the canteen and dove out and around the firewall. Her water was back out as she sprinted towards the Fire Lord. Ice daggers formed in her hands. She threw one that came into contact with the Lord's leg making the wall of fire die. Aang stood and let the fire leave as he watched in horror as Katara was flung against one of the pillars in the room. The Fire Lord approached Katara, his hand outstretched ready to kill her in an instant. Aang took a quick glance to see the sun fading behind the moon from a small window. Aang thought the Fire Lord would not be able to attack Katara now since the sun was gone. Aang stared as he still saw flames in the hands of the Fire Lord. A fireball was formed and was thrown at the limp but conscious Katara. Aang Had his wind ready and aiming for the blast as Aang knew it was not going to make it in time. Everything became a blur after that. A sudden person dove out in front of the blast, taking it on full force for Katara. A gasp came from Katara as the young man was burned on the chest in front of her. "Zu…Zuko." Was all she could say.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

Aang couldn't believe what he had heard Katara mutter. The Fire Lord had a confused look as he tried to fire another shot at his son but it failed. Aang saw that the eclipse was finally taking effect. Not wasting any time Aang let the Fire Lord taste his fury. In a matter of moments Aang was in his Avatar State attacking the unarmed Lord. The Fire Lord put up a fight but was soon over powered as Aang cut through him with the powers of all the past Avatars, putting the world at peace. Silence filled the throne room as the sound of the Fire Lord falling to the wood floors. Light came back to the sky as the eclipse was over and the comet closed in. Returning to normal Aang fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Feeling returned to Katara's limbs as she sat up staring at the scorched prince in front of her. His breath was in short gasps as he lay on the floor with his eyes shut. Slowly Katara moved to Zuko's side still shocked that his wound was meant for her. Her hand reached out and brushed against his arm causing his eyes to open and stare up at her. His once bold golden eyes now had a soft glaze through them. The site stirred Katara's heart. She shook her head. "Why?" Katara could only whisper as she looked at his wound. The edge of his lips curled up in a small smile. He was silent as the room was since everyone was now slowly making their way towards the two. They seemed still in shock that Zuko had taken the blow.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?_

Through his weak feeling muscles and dizziness, Zuko reached up and gently brushed his fingers against Katara's cheek. "You have affected…me." He took a shallow breath and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "I chose to…ignore it for so long." Katara stared at him as she felt her crystal blue eyes becoming fuzzy from the tears forming. She never thought she would act this way for the boy, no the man, that had chased them around the world and was always trying to capture her best friend. She felt a loss for words, as Zuko seemed to be confessing feelings for her? All she could do was listen to his shallow breaths and soft words as he spoke.

His fingers made small circles on her soft tan cheeks. The small movement seemed to pull her from her thoughts. Her eyes locked into his own before looking down at his large wound. Crimson seemed to cover his maroon Fire Nation clothing. Following her eyes, Zuko glanced at the wound himself before looking away. One hand moved over to her canteen and pulled out the rest of the cool water. It covered her hand as she moved to the burn. Heat radiated from the wound as her water-gloved hand reached for it. The water came into contact with the burnt skin. A hiss came from Zuko as the water stitched the skin together. The process took a few breathless moments. The water was gone and the wound had disappeared.

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

The world seemed to freeze that moment. Nothing seemed to move. Not even the wind or the flames that usually moved with the same grace. The battle outside had stopped raging with the news of the fall of the Fire Lord. The Fire Soldiers fled the battle scene as the other Nations celebrated the win. Iroh had left the throne room to take out any stray soldiers in the palace that the Earth Kingdom guards could not locate or take out. As He walked past a few bodies he over heard a conversation between to guards about the Fire Prince taking a harsh blow. Iroh was soon back in the throne room.

The site of the Avatar and his friends around his fallen nephew was something he never thought he would see. The site of the young water bender, kneeling next to him was not so shocking. He had always known of the small attraction between her and his nephew. As he walked up behind the group of benders and warrior he saw what no one else could see.

_Would you swear that you'd always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight _

The wound was gone. The water had disappeared into the air. Relief flooded Katara's system once the healing was finished. Zuko's body trembled as he in took another shallow breath. Her calm orbs changed from relief to worry in a heartbeat. She had healed the wound. His breathing should be normal. He should not be in pain. Golden colored orbs looked up at her blue ones. His eyes were filled with sorrow. He knew she believed the wound and pain was gone. Katara heard another pair of footsteps behind her. Turning she saw his uncle. Her eyes were pleading for an answer.

Iroh knew what the young girl wished for an answer to the fail of her healing powers. He saw her concern and worries for his nephew who had sacrificed his life for hers. "He has chosen this. By sacrificing his life for your own, he has accepted this." His words came out soft and covered with his own sadness. Disbelief filled her damp orbs as she turned back to Zuko. His fingers reached up and brushed against her cheek then gently across her lips. His actions brought tears down her cheeks. His thumb brushed one away. "Don't… save your tears." He whispered. "I'll always be with you." His voice was low enough for only Katara to hear. She shook her head and looped her fingers through his own. Another shallow breath came from Zuko as he closed his eyes as he let himself drift away from the world. The feeling of her cool skin against his own was his last feeling.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Oh I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight _

Tears fell to the floor as she felt all life leaving from his body. She didn't care if all her friends and brother were watching. She felt as if she had lost everything. She would now admit to herself that he had always affected her as well. Behind the group Iroh watched his nephew's lifeless body. Though his nephew had just left this world he did not cry. A hazy figure began to form out of nothing.

A blue haze formed behind Katara. The form changed into an unscarred form of Zuko. His blue see through hands landed upon Katara's shoulder as if to comfort her. His eyes were on her and nothing else. A small tear slid down his spirits cheek as he slowly faded from the scene. "Good-bye, Zuko." Katara whispered as if she had felt his spirit fade.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be you hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

This is my first fan fic on here and yes I know I killed Zuko. Plz don't kill me for it. I kinda hate myself for it but he died for Katara so I thought it was kinda romantic. Review plz!


End file.
